


She's My Wife

by FakeUserName5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Discipline, F/F, F/M, Forced Marriage, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Non-Consensual Spanking, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeUserName5/pseuds/FakeUserName5
Summary: During his first year at Hogwarts, Harry Potter became close to Severus Snape. Before Summer Break Harry begs Severus no to send him back to his aunt. When Severus asked why Harry tells Severus about the emotional abuse and minor physical abuse he suffers from his aunt.





	1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts

"So can you please make it so I don't have to go back" Harry begged. Severus thought for a moment then he remembered a thought he had had about Petunia as a child.

"Well, what happens next is up to you Harry," Severus told him.

"What do you mean," Harry asked his teacher.

" Well you could take your case to court but then there would be a chance that your aunt would go to Azkaban but there is another option," Severus told him knowing that Harry's hero complex wouldn't let him send his muggle aunt to Azkaban.

"Well I don't want her going to Azkaban, what's the other option," Harry asked, he didn't want to keep living with his aunt but he remembered when she was nice to him and he did care for her. Harry could remember his aunt before Dursley left her, he remembers her being very caring to him.

"Well the other decision is I become your main guardian," Severus said plainly.

"how would aunt Petunia have to sign over guardianship and I don't think she would, " Harry told his professor. At least Harry hoped she wouldn't just abandon him, he may not want to live with her but he didn't to be abandoned.

" Harry if we don't get a court case ending her going to go to Azkaban but I'm not letting her get away with how she treated you I have a proper punishment for her," Severus told his student waiting for the questions he knew was coming.

" What punishment do you have in mind," Harry asked hoping it wasn't something too horrible.

"Well Harry, since she doesn't act like a lady, I shall take her as a wife and train her to be one," Severus told him, waiting for Harry's reaction.

"WHAT you..want...you want to...what"!Harry Shuddered unable to get his question out.

"I said I will marry your aunt and turn her into a proper land and wife," Severus said already planning to get the paperwork done and going to Petunia and getting her to sign them after Harry left.

"why would you do that?" Harry asked his professor, wondering what was a worse option.

"Because Harry I know you won't let your aunt be imprisoned and I won't let her get away unpunished for her treatment for of you and I knew your aunt when she was young and on many occasions I have thought that your aunt needs someone to turn her into a proper lady, I have decided to be that person". Severus explained to Harry knowing he would agree.

"well I want to agree but you have to promise me one thing," Harry said hopping his teacher would agree because if he didn't he would be going back to his Aunt.

"what do you want me to promise Harry," Severus asked wondering what the boy wanted him to promise.

"I want you to promise that you won't abuse my aunt," Harry told his professor.

"I Severus Tobias Snape promise that I will not abuse Petunia Soon to be Snape" Severus swore a flash of magic sealed his promise.

"OK I accept, but I have a question how are you going to punish her," Harry asked hoping it wasn't something so terrible that would make him regret agreeing.

"I am going to treat her how muggles use to treat their housewives," Severus told him already planning rules that Petunia would have to follow and punishment for disobedience and planning to contact the elder Malfoys and his parents'.

"OK professor I trust you," Harry said sincerely, "Harry said

"OK, Harry you should be heading back to your tower because it's almost curfew," Severus told the boy as he was escorting the boy to the door.

"OK bye professor, oh and professor thank you for listening and agreeing to help me," Harry told his professor, he was halfway out of the door before Snape gently grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him to face him.

"Harry I need you to not tell anyone about our plan, understand," Severus told the boy sternly.

"OK professor, goodnight," Harry said to his teacher.

"good night Harry," Severus said to the boy as he watched the boy walk down the corridor towards the Gryffindor tower.

Tap Tap Tap

Severus heard the tapping and turned towards his window to see a dusty gray owl at the window with a roll of parchment in its talons. Severus walked towards the window and opened it allowing the owl entrance. The owl put its leg out towards Severus. Severus took the parchment from the owl and gave it a bowl of water and some owl treats. After the owl had taken its fill it flew away out of the still open window. Once the owl left Severus closed the window and retreated to the sitting room of his quarters.

"well, let's see," Severus said to himself as he unrolled the marriage contract. The contract was in order, this contract was different from a normal contract. This contract when signed would give the husband control of his wife finances and daily life. The contract gave him the right to make rules for the wife and punish her as he saw fit. Once the wife signs the contract the wife cannot do much without her husband's permission. She can not get a job outside of the home without the husband's permission. Even though the contract gives the husband much power over his wife it doesn't allow him to abuse her. The husband to punish the wife he has to have a ligament reason to punish the wife and he can not do anything to her that would consist of a beating or anything that would cause permanent or fatal damage to the wife and the husband cannot use sex as a punishment. Once Severus made sure that the contract was in order he prepared for his quick trip to Private Drive. With everything he needed Severus apparated from Hogwarts to Private drive in front of the house of Petunia Evans.

Private drive

Knock Knock Knock

"I'm coming hold on" came rudely from behind the door.

"were going to have to do something about that attitude," Severus thought to himself when he heard Petunia's words.

When Severus finished that thought Petunia opened the door. When she saw Severus she quickly tried to slam the door in his face, expecting this Severus quickly pushed his way into the house.

"WHO ARE YOU, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU FREAKS HERE YOU ALL ALREADY RUINED MY LIFE ENOUGH" Petunia screeched at Severus when he entered her house.

"Well, Pet you're going to want to hear," Severus said as he walked towards what he thought was the living room.

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR ANYTHING FROM YOU FREAKS AND DON'T CALL ME PET'' Petunia screeched again, her screeching was starting to get on Severus' nerves.

"pet you would want to listen to me unless you want to go to a wizard court, be charged with child abuse and neglect and be sentenced to years in wizard prison I suggest you listen to me," Severus told the women sternly. He was pleased that that got the women to be quiet. he had found the living room so he walked back towards Petunia and lead her towards a couch and sat her down on one side of the coffee table and Severus sat in an armchair on the other side of the table. Severus placed the marriage contract and sat back in the chair and waited for Petunia to pick up the contract. It took about 10 minutes for Petunia to read, the more she read the angrier she got.

"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO GIVE ME THIS'' Petunia screeched. She has mixed feelings about this contact, on one hand, she was in a rage about it because she knew if she didn't she would have to go to break jail and from the stories she heard from Lilly that's not somewhere she wants to be. On the other hand, she is secretly happy by what she read finally treat me like how she wants a true housewife.

"the right that as Harry's professor I will not let you get away with your treatment of you and that I knew you as a child pet and know how you want and should be treated. So if you want your dream life you will sign these papers" Severus told her truthfully he could see she wanted to sign but needed an extra push to sign. Petunia gave a suffering sigh as she signed her name on the dotted line.

"well pet I will be picking you tomorrow at eight to retrieve you be ready, pack only what you can live without and don't pack clothes or totalities those will be provided for you," Severus told her.

"OK" Petunia said simply.

"goodbye and pet I will leave you," Severus told her as he rose and walked himself to the front door. He opened the door and walked out closing the door. After closing the door Severus put up wards around petunias home to protect her. Once done Severus apparated back to Hogwarts.

Hogwarts

Severus returned to Hogwarts and made his way to his Hogwarts quarters. Once he arrived he made his way towards his floo to talk to his parents.

"SNAPE RESIDENTS" Severus called into the floo.

"Hello Severus" Severus heard his mom call through the floo.

"hey mom can you and dad come through The Malfoys may be here as well," Severus told his mother. Severus quickly flooded the Malfoys and gave the same invitation. It took a few minutes for the two groups to floo in. Severus guided the group to his sitting room and sat them down. Severus tells the group about his plan and what will be happening in the next month. Severus asked his parents if Harry could stay with them for a week while he gets Petunia settled. His parents agreed but asked to meet Harry beforehand. Severus agreed and they planned to have the Snapes meet Harry tomorrow while Severus went to get Petunia because it's a free day for students. Severus asked the Malfoys for a few books on wife etiquette. They agreed and we're going to send them later that night. The group hung out for a few more hours before they separated and returned home. Severus went to his office to make sure he had the deed to the home he owned in Enilpicsid. Enilpicsid is a closed gated community in the American magical community. In Enilpicsid is where couples can get away and practice domestic discipline. It isn't rare to see or hear someone getting a spanking or being punished. Severus felt that Enilpicsid would be the best place to introduce petunia to her new lifestyle because she won't be looked down upon and be able to make friends with similar lifestyles. He found the deed and everything was in order and they could move in tomorrow. Severus the retired to his room to sleep and prepare for the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: small description of domestic abuse and spanking of grown woman.

After Severus had left Petunia went upstairs and started packing her belongings. She packed photo albums, jewelry, and anything else that wouldn't break the rules. As she was fishing under her dresser for an earring she bumped her finger on a block. She pulled it out to take a look at it. It was a picture of her and Vernon at their wedding. She still cries about the day he left.

Flashback

"WHY ISN'T EVERYTHING DONE" Vernon Dursley yelled. His chubby face was changing colors as he got louder. He had just got back from a terrible day and a lot of traffic to find that his wife one of the months hadn't finished the list of chores he had given her.

"dear I..I...I...I.I tried but there was just so much." Petunia tried. She needed Vernon to calm down before the neighbors heard. There was so much to do. She had to sweep all the floors, wash all the walls, clean every room, dust sweep, mop, fix the garden, rake, clean up leaves, mow the lawn, trim the bushes, create sandwiches for Vernon to take to his boss's party, re-sew buttons on to his shirts and pants and cook dinner. she tried as hard as she could to finish everything done, like a good wife.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TOO MUCH, MY MOTHER COULD HAVE FINISHED ALL OF THET IN HALF A DAY, I THOUGHT I MARRIED A PROPER WIFE" Vernon yelled if Petunia looked out the window she would have seen that neighbors were looking through their windows towards the Dursley house. Petunia knew that Vernon's mother had millions of maids, butlers, gardeners, cooks, and etc to do any housework. She also knew that she told them to do it whenever Vernon or his father was out of the home. She couldn't take it with Vernon's family comparing her to his mother and criticizing her and her choices and anything else they could think of. She was so tired of it that she snapped.

"SHUTUP, your mother never did any of that. She was not a hard-working housewife she was a lazy wife that exploded and took credit for the work of others. I did that work so you SMACK" Petunia argued but was cut off by a slap. She fell from the force. She put a hand to her cheek in shock.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH ABOUT MY MOTHER. YOU KNOW WHAT WE'RE DONE I'M FILING FOR DIVORCE SO I CAN MARRY A PROPER WIFE NOT A HALF BAKED FREAK OF A WOMEN" Vernon yelled as he stood over Petunia. After he finished his speech he walked towards the front door. Before Petunia could speak Vernon was gone. The first thing that came to her head was that she was grateful that she inherited the house from her parents when they died. A week later Vernon and his sister came back for all Vernon's stuff. They sneered at her and made nasty comments about her but she ignored them and just went about her business. A month later their divorce was finalized.

End of Flashback

Petunia wiped a stray tear from her cheek and continued packing. It took around half an hour for Petunia to finish packing. When she finished she sat on her bed and looked at the picture of her dream wedding and thought about what she was going to do. It was around midnight when Petunia finally succumbed to sleep. As she slept the paperwork for her new life was finished.

The Next Day

At Hogwarts

Severus woke to light streaming in his face. He stretched and rose to get ready for the big day. Severus showered and ate a small breakfast while reading over the finalized paperwork. After finishing his meal Severus made a quick note to Harry to meet him in the potions classroom after breakfast. A few minutes Severus made his way to the potions class. He was met by Harry in front of the classroom door.

"Hello, thank you for meeting me," Severus said.

"Hello professor, I have a question about my potions assignment," Harry said just in case someone was listening. They went into the classroom and straight into Severus' office. Once inside they seated themselves to talk.

"Professor how did it go with my aunt," Harry asked interested. He hoped that she agreed.

"It went as planned Harry, Harry after classes I will be in my office for two hours and after that, I will return to the home that I have your aunt stationed in. The first week of summer vacation you will be staying with my parents. They would like to meet you soon. Next weekend I will take you to meet them, is that alright. " Severus said. Harry understood and nodded. They talked for a while and Severus gave Harry a magical watch that he is to use to contact Severus for any reason.

"Never tell anyone what it does or who gave it to you," Severus said seriously. If he was found out the reactions could be catastrophic. At least before everything is done.

"Ok Severus I won't" Harry promised. They talked some more then Harry went back to meet his friends and Severus went to pick up Petunia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Petunia Evans Home

Severus apparated in inside of Petunia's shed as to not be seen. He walked into the home and called out to Petunia. She came quickly, wanting to get this over with.

"Alright my dear let's get going where are your bags. Bring them here so that I can shrink them and we can go."Severus said wanting to get going. Petunia did as she was told and Severus did as he said. Once her luggage was taken care of Severus put his arm out to Petunia and waited for her to grab hold so that they could operate to Enilpicsid. She did and they were gone. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enilpicsid

Once they were there Petunia let go of Severus' arm and looked around. They were in front of a large three story house with crisps white paint and a solid oak door with a golden door Kobe. In front was a beautiful garden with almost any type of flower. All grouped by color it looked like a rainbow.

"come along my dear I'll take you on a tour and they go over the rules you will follow here, punishments you sequel and other details," Severus said. Petunia just agreed and followed Severus inside. Inside was just as elegant as the outside. The first floor consisted of a room to entertain guest with a beautiful fireplace and expensive couches, chairs, tables and etc. Next was the kitchen and dining room, a potions lab, a music room, a playroom, and an indoor garden. On the second floor, it was filled with seven bedrooms each with its own bathroom and living room. On the third floor were the master bedroom and the heir bedrooms, a library, and a few storage rooms.

"this is beautiful Snape" Petunia said honestly.

"No it's Severus to you except when you're being punished then it's sir. Speaking of punishment we should go over the rules, punishments, and your schedule." Severus said as he leads Petunia to the master bedroom. He sat her on a small bedside bench and he stood in front of her. He hands her a rolled piece of parchment. She in rolls it to find that it is her list of rules and it is a lot of them.

Never Lie

Never steel

Be respectful to everyone

Be pleasant

Do as your husband tells you

Follow your given schedule

Pay attention and follow your lessons

Do any work given to you by your husband or tutors

You will submit to any earned punishments

No foul language

No foul jesters

No sexual activity outside of the marriage

You will behave in public like the perfect lady

Inside voices

You Will Never Abuse Your Nephew In ANY Way.

Petunia read through each rule and waited for Severus to speak.

"You've read the rules. Once you finish reading them you will go to that desk over there and copy each rule ten times and hang the original over the desk. Once you finished we will either have lunch or talk about your new life here and the city. Do not leave this room" Severus instructed. Petunia did as she was told and started oh her work. As she washed Severus went to the library to get Pet's lesson books. After Severus left Petunia worked on her lines for about thirty minutes before she stopped because her hand started hurting. She had completed about forty-five lines. She rose and walked to the door. When she opened the door and peeked outside to make sure Severus wasn't there. Once she saw the coast was clear she walked out the room and down the hall. She was walking for a few minutes when she came to a storage room. She checked to make sure Severus wasn't watching her and went in.

"What are you doing in here Pet, I told you not leave and I can be sure you didn't finish your work," Severus said sternly. He walked over to her from the back of the storage room and grabbed her wrist. Before Petunia could protest Severus was leading her over to a bench and placing her over his lap.

"Stop stop you can't" Petunia tried as she was placed over Severus lap. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as Severus bared her bottom. She felt him lean forward and picked something up. Severus raised his arm and brought it down to give Petunias bare bottom a sharp swat. Petunia gave a loud yelp when she felt the swat. She knew that wasn't a hand that just spanked her. She turned and saw Severus holding a large and thick wooden spoon. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"OW Please I'll go back, please please stop, "Petunia begged as Severus lit into her bottom.

"stop" Petunia pleaded, her bottom starting to heat up.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"We just went over rules, rule number five do as your husband tells you" Severus scolded. He stopped and helped a weeping Petunia to her feet and lead her back to her desk. Once in front of the desk, Severus told Petunia to place her hands on it and to hold that position.

"You are going to count each swat, tell me the rule for that number and say thank you for reminding me. If you discount or say the wrong rule we will start over. Understand " Severus ordered Petunia nodded and braced herself. Severus raised his arm and begun.

SWAT

"Rule one never lie. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule two never steel. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule three Be pleasant. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule four do as your husband tells you. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule five follow your schedule. Thank You for reminding me sir" "sniff".

SWAT

"Rule six Pay attention and follow your lessons. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule seven Do any work given to you by your husband or tutors. Thank You for reminding me sir" wince"

SWAT

"Rule eight You will submit to any earned punishments. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule please stop nine No foul language. Thank You for reminding me sir"yelp"

SWAT

"Rule ten No foul jesters. Thank You for reminding me sir"sob"

SWAT

"Rule owww sorry eleven No sexual activity outside of the marriage. Thank You for reminding me sir"screech"

SWAT

"Rule twelve behave in public like the perfect lady. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule oooowwww thirteen Inside voices. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule fourteen Never Abuse Your Nephew In ANY Way. Thank You for reminding me, sir"

SWAT

"Rule fifteen respectful to everyone. Thank You for reminding me. I'll be good please, I'll behave"

Petunia sobbed into the desk as Severus finished. Once he finished Severus pulled Petunia up and put her onto his lap when he sat down.

"Shush shush darling. It's done you're ok" Severus repeated until she calmed down.

"Good girl. That's a good girl" Severus said when she calmed down. She snuggled down into his chest and sighed. They cuddled for a while and Severus rose and pit Petunia on her feet. He turned her desk chair around and placed her in the hard wooden chair. She winced when her bare sore bottom made contact. She waited for Severus to scold her.

"Are you ok, do you need some water? "Severus asked in concern. Petunia nodded and Severus handed her a glass and waited for her to have her fill. Once she had her fill Severus picked her up and took her to their bed. He set her on her feet and raised the covers and blankets. He then helped Petunia out of her clothes. Petunia covered herself because she was embarrassed for being in front of Severus nude for the first time. Petunia was a very thin woman. Severus left Petunia and walked over the cabinet that held Petunia's new clothes and picked out a beautiful silk teal babydoll. He helped Petunia dress and tucked her in.

"How about you take a nap dear. I'll wake you up in an hour" Severus said quietly, turned off the lights and walked out. Petunia laid there for a few minutes before she succumbed to sleep.


End file.
